Coin Toss
by Dessmina
Summary: Upon your death, a coin is tossed. If guessed correctly, you are given another chance. Skull wonders how many more tosses will he call. Death just wishes he would stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who read too many Skull stories, including crossovers? This gal right here. So, enjoy this little story!**

 **Edit: minor grammar, spelling and pronoun changes!**

* * *

"For once in your death could you stop winning the coin toss," the pain behind the mutter was heard clearly by the companion who was grimacing at the coin themselves.

"I'm trying!" The companion whined. Death twitched and slowly brought up a hand to the bridge of its nose. "You know I've been trying to throw off the toss for the last 70 gos!"

"You must be blessed by Lady Luck. The probability for you to keep guessing the coin toss correctly is minuscule and yet you still manage!" Death finally raised its voice. Its companion puffed up.

"Well excuse me! There is no need to shout. It's not like I'm doing this on purpose," they whined once again, a pout forming on their face. Already, the bullet wound was closing up and their face was aging to look older and then younger before settling at the age they arrived in.

"I think I'm gonna go male this time," the-he said mulishly, his chin became more defined and a slight Adam's apple appeared, however the change in his appearance was very slight and only those who paid constant attention could tell the change. He wondered absentmindedly if any of the others would confront him about it or at least notice. All of them would probably notice that at least something was different and maybe Viper would subtly ask him about it.

Although they were growing up after the curse together so maybe none of them would find it odd, probably put it down to puberty.

"Skull," Death said, the distaste for his name still present, but at least it was nothing like the temper tantrum it threw when it first learnt of it along with the 'hated by the Grim Reaper himself' line he used. "Do you want to go back to the moment you died? Or maybe you want to go to a different world again?" It asked, the undertone of 'I'm still pissed, don't cross me' still present in its voice. It knew his answer, but it still wanted him to voice it.

"Stay in this world, the moment I died please! The Great Skull-sama is not yet finished here!" Skull exclaimed, throwing his arms out. No blemish or scar was left to indicate his death.

Death inhaled softly, "why must you embarrass me so?" It asked rhetorically.

"Skull-sama has no idea what you are talking about! Skull-sama is the most awesome-" Skull was exclaiming with a grin, before Death cut in.

"Stop. Just," here it waved its' covered hands, the fake scythe clutched tightly. "Just stop that," and here, Death looked more defeated than Skull has ever seen.

"Umm, well," Skull scratched his chin, looking at the small cloud of depression over Death's head. "Well, I guess I'll just-"

"I had such an easy death," Death complained. Skull sat down on the ground, not bothering to hide his sigh. "Just reaping souls. Sure, sometimes they called the toss. But in the end, Life gave them to me after they lived another life or two," here, it took a swing of a bottle that appeared from nowhere, "And then, I had the displeasure of reaping your soul-"

"Yeah, yeah," here Skull cut in with a roll the of his eyes. "Here came I, who somehow guessed every toss correctly, even when I did not want to. With a booming number of 120 or something-"

"It is 127," Death grumbled, stood to its full height. The cloud from before vanished along with the bottle of dubious origins, leaving behind irritation and resignation.

"-yeah that. Ruining your schedule and the plans Fate had for the worlds I jump into," he said with a wave of his hand. He paused and looked up at Death curiously. "Is Fate still complaining to you about that? You'd think ney would have given up a hundred gos ago."

Death's hand twitched, whether it wanted to hold the bridge of its nose or to strangle him, Skull had no clue. "Just," it took a deep breath. "Just go."

Skull quickly rose and made his way to the exit.

"Just remember the rules," were the exasperated words that followed Skull out. He waved his hand in acknowledgment and a second later only Death remained.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading this little thing^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, criticism, things which you find unclear etc.? Feel free to review. Also, this has been typed up on and published on mobile, so I can't fully guarantee the quality... In the future I might add another chapter or two, but we'll see. I do have an idea tossing around my head.**


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Skull Does Maths

Skull finds it incredibly ironic that whilst he always wins the coin toss with Death - he always loses on Earth. Maybe all of his winning luck went into winning a longer life for him, leaving him to lose all the other non-Death related tosses. Maybe it was Death somehow making him lose out of spite. Or maybe it was just-

"Senpai, you are a dick and a cheater," Skull declared, looking away from the obviously rigged coin toss.

Reborn automatically lifted his gun. "What did you just call me Lackey? And you better not lie," he threatened casually as he clicked the safety off.

"A dick?" Skull said with some reluctance.

Reborn lowered his gun slightly.

"That is true," he mused. Skull relaxed slightly, but yelped and flailed when Reborn quickly raised the gun and shot at him.

"SENPAI! WHY DID YOU SHOOT, YOU JUST AGREED WITH ME," Skull screamed as he dodged the next bullet.

"Just because it was true, doesn't mean you can say it," Reborn explained, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"OI, STOP THAT. WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO!" Lal Mirch marched in, Skull hiding behind her instantly. Her eye twitched slightly, but she let the cowardice be. "Which one of you is driving then?"

Skull sulked behind her as Reborn raised a hand in a lazy wave. Why did the bastard have to win the coin toss? So unfair!

* * *

Only Skull, Reborn and Lal Mirch have been sent on the mission. Even then they felt it was an overkill on Tsuna's part. But when he looked at them with shining orange eyes they silenced their protests.

And Tsuna had good reason to be cautious. The instant they arrived the whole mission just… _exploded_.

Skull remembers pulling Lal Mirch as enemies shot at her from behind and then-

"You again?" The exasperated voice of Death reached Skull's ears.

"Ow," is the reply it got.

"What," A third voice chimed in and Skull jumped from his skin, as he turned his head towards it.

And there stood Reborn, cautiously staring at Death. And Death stared back at him. Skull could feel the beginnings of a hysterical laugh bubble up in his throat, but he stopped it just in time.

"Death?" He asked cautiously and the being turned towards him, its exasperation still there. "Why did Reborn appear with me?"

"Ah that," Death said as Reborn stilled even more. "You see, usually I would do the coin toss separately, but as you do know him and he's your family I thought why not? It's not against the rules," it said with a shrug and Reborn twitched minutely.

"They probably should have made it against the rules" Skull said, lifting himself from the floor at last.

"Your existence should be against the rules," it answered reflexively. "Now be quiet while I explain the rules to the new arrival," and with that it focused its gaze on Reborn.

"You have died. But there is still a chance for you to go back," here Death flicked the Coin in the air and then caught it. "If you guess the toss correctly, you will continue living. If you guess wrong, you will move on. Ready?"

"What if I don't want to play?" Reborn asked lazily, his eyes sharply focused on the being. Skull watched in fascination the interaction between the two.

"You have no choice. Everyone has to play, no matter if they want to or not," here Death threw Skull a glare, who looked away, whistling innocently as he pretended interest in the white abyss. Reborn twitched.

"Fine," Reborn grumbled. Death tossed the Coin in the air.

"What will it be?"

"GO FOR TAILS SENPAI!"

"Heads," Reborn said without missing a beat. Skull pouted, but upon noticing the lack of attention from the hitman allowed a small smirk to flicker across his face.

The Coin flew in the air and then landed on Death's clothed hand. Heads.

Death gave a sigh and then turned towards Skull.

"Heads!" He chimed, and he could see Reborn's eye twitch in the corner of his own eye.

Death tossed the Coin once more. It spun and spun until it landed and-

Death twitched.

"YOU GUESSED HEADS RIGHT 15 TIMES IN A ROW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PROBABILITY OF THAT IS," Death raged, waving the Coin in the air.

Skull furrowed his brows and then started muttering, while counting on his fingers.

"Like 1 in 32768 and that's like around 0.003%?" He said, his voice higher at the end.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION YOU DUMBASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS," Death went on. Reborn watched from the sidelines as the two bickered.

"WELL, I'M SORRY. I DON'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE!" Skull gestured at nothing wildly.

"I hate you," Death glowered at him and Skull stuck out his tongue out in retaliation.

It took a deep, steadying breath.

"Anyways, what will it be?" It asked Skull.

"Same age, at the same moment and same gender please," Skull replied. Death inclined its head slightly and then turned towards Reborn.

"As you won the coin toss, you get to pick what age, gender and time you appear at. Should you wish, you can go to the past and become separate from your past self - mind you, you will not remember exactly how you got there. Your mind might make something up to fill the gap, but it will not be the truth," Death explained patiently.

"Hmm," Reborn stared in contemplation at the being. "Same as Lackey there," and here he turned and stared at Skull. "Once we get back, you have a lot of explaining to do," he growled at the cloud.

Skull laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, you see, you kinda won't remember this?" He told Reborn, his voice growing higher with each word. Reborn stared at him.

"YOU SEE," Skull flailed wildly. "THIS IS LIKE, YOUR SECOND DEATH?" Death shook its head in the background. "THIRD THEN. YOU ONLY REMEMBER THIS AFTER YOUR SEVENTH!" He explained wildly.

"I will forget what happened here," it was less of a question and more of a statement, but Skull nodded his head. "And you will not," he continued and Skull reluctantly nodded his head again, before whirling round to face Death.

"You probably have many people to see! Don't let us keep you," he quickly aimed at the being.

Death looked ready to deny the statement, to let the hitman interrogate the stuntman, but in the end it decided against it. It nodded its head and pointed them towards the right direction.

Skull bolted down with a hasty "see ya!" thrown at the being and a "bet you can't catch me senpai!" at Reborn.

Reborn narrowed his gaze at the already gone cloud before turning towards Death. He gazed steadily at it, searching for something.

"How many times has he died?" Reborn asked at last.

"I am not meant to say, you know confidentiality and so on," Reborn's gaze intensified. "But I can give you a broad idea of some number. Let's see, how many times has he come out of a situation, which should have killed him, with hardly a scratch and very depleted cloud flames?" Death said casually and Reborn could only stare.

A moment passed before he inclined his head at the being.

And with that, only Death was left in the white abyss.

* * *

 **A/N: firstly, the first chapter is set after the curse was broken, but before they regained their adult forms. This chapter is set after the first chapter and they nearly regained their adult forms.**

 **Secondly, I just got back from seeing The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe theatre play, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes (was the play good? Listen I could spend all day telling you how wonderful it was and what happened, but no one wants that).**

 **And thirdly, thank you to everyone who followed and/or favourited my story! A big thank you to: Rin-isobu-walker, BlueAutumn12, webpixie, Iouko Miku, cielo (guest), HowToEnglish (guest) and the unnamed 2 guests for reviewing!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter^^**

 **Edit: lost a word or two so I added them back and included some more punctuation. You can visit my profile for a sneak preview of the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Skull Evades

**In which Hibari and Mukuro (with Chrome appear). We also learn a bit about his previous lives! Note: Death uses it pronouns, Life uses they/them and Fate uses ney/nem.**

* * *

"Ne, ne, Death?" Skull asked warily, watching the being-

Well, sulk would be the most appropriate term.

It was sat with it's back towards Skull with a corner it made itself specifically for that purpose. There was an air of gloom around it and fake mushrooms growing out of it's form. Skull could hear it mumbling "heads… won… heads _again_ … how… _heads_."

In all, it looked pitiful.

"What," it snapped, barely turning it's head away from it's corner. Skull put on his thinking face.

"So you know how people don't remember their deaths until their seventh death yeah?" Death slowly turned away from it's self-made corner and stared at Skull. "Why don't they remember whilst they're here as well? If they died for a second time, why do they not at least remember here, this in-between from the last time they died? Wouldn't it make it easier to explain it all?" Skull asked.

Death stared at him some more from his corner, the fake mushrooms still growing and the gloom still there. The next time Skull blinked it was all gone, no corner or mushrooms in sight.

"There is no point in them remembering. Usually remembering their past deaths here and seeing me can cause flashbacks and unlocking their knowledge of their deaths is very complicated and intricate-"

"It was Fate, right? Fate told you not to," Skull butted in. Death stared at him. "And Life probably." It deflated.

"Mostly Fate," Death admitted. "And then Fate went to Life and told them all the 'flashback' stuff. I had to make a contract with Fate and all, ney are such a bitch," Death muttered.

"You know, a lot of people on Earth would totally agree with you," Skull consoled the being as the corner started appearing again. Death and Skull shared a moment.

"Never knew you were soooo whipped tho-" and a moment later Skull was back in his body, Reborn leaning over him with a scowl.

* * *

Skull's evading skills honestly improved in this universe. Having to dodge Reborn and Colonnello, nevermind Tsuna's mists and cloud certainly helped him develop those skills.

One might be wondering, why would he need to evade Mukuro and Hibari? Well-

" _Herbivore_ ," Skull squeaked and jumped, narrowly avoiding a tonfa to his stomach. Instead, it hit his arm which whilst painful, at least didn't wind him like a hit to the stomach would. Skull quickly dived into a nearby formal dining room. Hibari followed him, eyes narrowed and focused on him.

"Ah," Skull tittered nervously at Hibari. "Is-is there something you needed, Hibari-san?" He scratched the back of his neck, making sure to keep the dining table with all the fancy dishes laid out between them. Skull hoped that the threat of Tsuna's disappointment would hopefully keep the other cloud from sliding across it, breaking all the dishes and hitting him in the face with a tonfa.

Hibari narrowed his eyes further at Skull's nervous gesture, which did nothing to curb it. If nothing else, it made Skull shift nervously on his feet.

"What are you hiding?" Hibari said, slowly circling around the table, his flames fanning out, closing in on his prey.

Skull blinked.

"Hiding?" Skull automatically started walking in sync with the other cloud, making sure they were always at an equal or greater distance apart.

"Stop playing dead Herbivore," Hibari ground out, and Skull watched in morbid fascination as with a spike of Hibari's flames the tonfa in his left gained spikes and the right opened up to allow a _mace_ to slip out.

Skull blanched.

"There is something about you," there was a glint in Hibari's eyes that Skull decided was most definitely insane, or at least belonged to a demon. "A stench. Almost of Death."

Skull froze minutely and then quickly put his metaphorical mask.

"AH, OF COURSE YOU MUST BE SEEING THE HATRED THAT DEATH HAS FOR GREAT SKULL-SAMA!" Skull screeched out, his arms gesturing wildly as Hibari's eye twitched.

Skull squawked as the mace headed for him-

Mist flames covered the room as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I'll be borrowing this for a while, thank you for finding him," Mukuro said with a creepy smile and a laugh to match as they vanished from the murderous cloud.

Remember what Skull said about Hibari being insane or a demon? Well, he took that back and was rewarding those titles to Mukuro instead.

"Now," Mukuro looked down at Skull, Chrome was behind him, looking curiously at both of them. "Let's have a chat."

Skull whimpered.

* * *

Somehow, someway, Skull managed to escape the two mists - not without having to explain a few things, but Skull would take what he was given. They would probably seek him out later, to ask more about the Coin Toss, but as it was he was free to go.

Now, why did it feel as though he was forgetting something?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion a formal dining room was getting torn into pieces by a ravaging cloud.

Nothing important probably, Skull decided with a shrug. Or if it was, it will show itself eventually, so nothing to worry about. It will sort itself out or not who knows.

Skull stopped in the middle of the hallway and, uncharacteristically for his character of Skull, frowned. That sounded kinda apathetic. When was the last time he visited Dr. Constance? He tried remembering how many deaths ago it was. His frown became heavier. It was most certainly more than 10 deaths ago, just after the Cursed Day and he made a rule that on every 10th death (or if the life he lived was truly horrible) he would visit her for his therapy sessions.

Dr. Constance was a psychologist that has died over 8 times, and with that came the knowledge of the Coin Toss. That made her a therapist that could understand him to an extent none of the other ones could hope to do. It also saved Skull from being put into an asylum. Death was the one to direct him to her after he had died the 10th time, to help cope with his very traumatic death at the time. And by direct he means it went like that:

"Are you done moping yet? Humans, so fragile. Fine, I am going to help you this once. Look for Dr. Constance Robins, she knows what's up, has died multiple times and can mend your broken mind. The next time I see you, you better lose that Coin Toss!"

And that was that.

Skull continued on down the hall, resolved to see her the next time he died; he was long overdue for a visit.

He then turned on his heel and retraced his steps to a fork in the hallway, upon hearing sounds that sounded suspiciously like a bomb going off-

Who was he kidding? That was most definitely a bomb and the yelling of "TENTH! I AM SO SORRY! IT IS ALL THE BASEBALL-" made him reconsider his route. He had enough excitement for today. He would just squirrel himself away in the garage and work on his motorcycle - maybe he'd ask Spanner if there was a way to make the wheels set on fire without burning them? That would look so cool, Skull decided with stars in his eyes.

To the garage it was and Skull set off, leaving a ravaging cloud, contemplating mists and sounds of explosions behind him.

* * *

 **N/A: I will possibly expand on what Skull, Mukuro and Chrome chatted about some time in the future. I know the gists of it, it's just putting it down and keeping it all in character T-T. Also: an OC! If I write more, she will not appear that much, a mention here and there, she appeared because Skull would not be a functioning person without a way to resolve all the mental trauma he would be going through due to his numerous deaths. Also: Death being insensitive, but still concerned is my fave. Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews! Thank you for reading.**

 **PS: check out my profile for predicted updates, chapter completions and sneak previews!**


	4. In Which Skull Finds Another Lucky Soul

A few weeks after the Hibari Incident, Skull could be found in the garage, hiding from Hibari by working on his bike. The other mechanics in the garage didn't mind and Spanner waved him in easily when Skull peeked in.

Skull focused his attention on putting the finishing touches on his bike. He sprayed it one last time and then started cleaning the spray equipment, taking his face mask off, as the fumes were no longer in the air. Soon, he was cleaning his hands off and throwing the disposable items in the bin. Oodako climbed onto his shoulders, curling around them happily.

He throws one more proud look at his bike and then strides away from the garage. He waves enthusiastically at Spanner on his way out, who mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath, waving to Skull in goodbye, as the robot pieces under his screwdriver twitch.

Skull quickens his pace, still waving wildly. He was not getting involved in that.

It was whilst he was closing the garage door that he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Skull screeched, his arms pin wheeling as he turned around, Oodako following his actions, as he wailed "SKULL-SAMA IS SORRY FOR WHATEVER HE DID-"

-and then he and Oodako froze upon meeting Tsuna's startled gaze.

Skull sheepishly scratched his cheek, laughing nervously. "Hahaha, sorry, Tsuna I thought you were Hi- umm, someone else," he grinned widely at him, Oodako curling their tentacles in embarrassment, and Tsuna smiled back hesitantly.

"Yes, right," Tsuna said, probably guessing who it could be, and Skull grinned inwardly. It was so fun playing the fool at times. "I was wondering if you'd join me for a chat?" Tsuna asked, shifting his body slightly.

Skull automatically started walking, taking his cue from Tsuna and the two fell into step with each other. "Skull-sama and Oodako will graciously join you!" Oodako peeked over his shoulder, waving at Tsuna happily, previous embarrassment forgotten. "Is anyone else joining us?" Skull asked nervously, looking round for Tsuna's guardians or Reborn.

"No," there was something in that one word, in the weight behind it that made Skull look at Tsuna. "There's something I'd like to discuss, just the two of us."

A beat of silence.

"THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA IS SO SORRY IF HE HAS DONE SOMETHING TO OFFEND TSUNA-"

"HIEEE? NO, SKULL, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

* * *

"I'm sorry," Skull said, guiltily shifting his feet. Tsuna smiled warily at him.

"I know, Skull, I know."

Skull stared morosely into his glass, a pout on his lips. Tsuna sweatdropped, fiddling with his own glass.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So," Skull said, shaking off the morose mood with ease, his voice growing loud and robust. "What did you wanna talk to great Skull-sama about!" He threw out his hands and Oodako posed atop of his head.

"Ah, Skull-san, there has been something on my mind for a while," Skull didn't have to fake his curiousity. Tsuna did talk to him from time-to-time, but his tone was never this stern, or his eyes - tinged orange - blazing right through him, as though he knew. What it was that he could know, Skull had no idea. But he knew that whatever it was, he probably would never see it coming.

"And I was hoping you could, um, clarify it for me?" Tsuna asked, his hesitancy ruined by his bright eyes.

Skull could feel his spine straighten, eyes sharpening as he titled his head. He then smiled widely throwing his arms out. "Skull-sama will do his best to help his fan!" A glint of teeth fron behind his grin. Oodako slid down from his head to his shoulder and stilled, watching and waiting, and making no sound.

Tsuna looked away from him to stare into his own glass.

"I guess the beginning would make sense, right?" Tsuna muttered to himself, sloshing the wine in his glass thoughtfully. Skull stayed quiet, knowing the question was not meant for him.

"…before Reborn came along," Tsuna started, looking up and staring at Skull with bright orange eyes. "I kept on winning a Coin Toss," Skull froze minutely. "Over and over again..." he trailed off.

"A Coin Toss you say?" Skull put on his thinking face. Fake. He then considered his answer carefully. "Skull-sama is ashamed to say he's never been good at coin tosses! Well, apart from this ongoing coin battle with this one dude where he has not lost once yet!" He said in a boastful voice.

Tsuna blinked at him and then his lips turned into a half-smile, shoulders relaxing. Skull chided himself for not noticing before.

"The first time I won was after my flames were sealed," Tsuna admitted and Skull couldn't help but to stare at him. Here was someone who has died enough to remember, just like him. But-

"Senpai has told me a bit about your pre-Reborn days!" Tsuna twitched and mouthed 'pre-Reborn' with a bewildered face. "And I was just wondering, why did you keep on picking to come back to this world?" Skull stared at Tsuna curiously.

Tsuna blushed, and rubbed his cheek, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I… have no idea," he admitted. "We don't get to remember the first few times, and Death wasn't really forthcoming about it. After the 7th time where it told me I will remember, I went back because of Mama. And I even told it that that was the reason for me to come back-"

"But if you told it the 7th time, then you probably said your reasons before," Skull muttered, and Tsuna nodded his head.

"I never really had a reason to go back before, so it always confused me why I kept going back. That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," Tsuna drained the rest of his glass.

"Maybe it told you or showed you something important? It would be impossible for it to send you anywhere without your say, you won the Toss after all," Skull guessed.

Tsuna scrunched up his nose, eyes glinting amber. "… It does sound right, but there's something wrong about that. Would Death be able to do that?"

"Not Death, but maybe some of the others, I'll look into it for you," and with that Skull took his own sip of his wine.

"Thank you, Skull," Tsuna said, his eyes finally losing the amber edge.

"Anything for his biggest fan!" Pause. "Wait, how did you even know that Skull-sama knew!" Skull's arms pinwheeled as he jumped from his seat, Oodako waving most of their tentacles in the air in tandem with him.

Tsuna blinked rapidly, a brief and stilted 'hie!' falling from his lips.

"How did I know that you knew-?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I KNEW-!"

"HIEEE! DIDN'T IT TELL YOU THAT THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU KNEW?"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"HIEE-!" The door slammed open.

"TENTH! WE HEARD INCOHERENT SCREAMING, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Lackey..." A click of a gun was heard.

* * *

 **A/N: hello hello hello! Honestly, Skull gets no rest. He just had a very deep and freeing talk, only for Reborn to burst in. They didn't hear the conversation btw, only the screaming - more precisely they only heard Tsuna's HIEEE which honestly can be heard for miles and no soundproofing can hide it. I was hesitating on how to write Tsuna and I ended up with this characterisation.**

 **Anyway, hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been mostly busy with this one plunny (if you go on my profile then you'll know which plunny I mean) but it did release me for a bit to write this chapter for you all (and some stuff for DitWoMS which is only on ). I still have no idea where I'm taking this story, but I hoped you enjoyed this silly little chapter. I was considering making a writing tumblr for all those fics of mine, but I'm still undecided. Should I make one, I will tell you all!**

 **Update: you can find me on tumblr as dessmina now! Feel free to send asks and stuff, I don't really have anything there but that is about to change...**


End file.
